Future Warrior (Canon)/Super Saiyan God Julian
Summary The Future Warrior is the main protagonist of the video game Dragon Ball Xenoverse and returns as a supporting main character in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. He is a custom character created by the player, tasked with the protection of history from evil threats and is enlisted in the Time Patrol. Currently he is an Elite Time Patroller who is the Hero that defeated the Demon God who warped time, Demigra. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 5-B, likely 5-A | At least 4-C | 4-A | At least Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | At least 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: It is the player's choice although he is officially known as Ace. Origin: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Gender: It is the player's choice. Age: Unknown Classification: Elite Time Patroller, Hero, Human, Saiyan, Majin, Frieza Race or Namekian. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Afterimage Creation, Ki Manipulation for offensive and defensive purposes, Skilled in martial arts, Information Analysis, Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Magic, Energy Sensing, Fire Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Light Manipulation (via solar flare), Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Reactive Power Level (Saiyan only), Danmaku (via Hellzone Grenade), Statistics Amplification (via Kaioken and other powerups), transformations (via Super Saiyan, Super Saiyan 2 and Unlocked Potential), Homing Attack, Body Control (Majin and Namekian only), Regeneration (Low-Mid as a Namekian, Mid-High as a Majin), Transmutation (Via Candy Beam, Majin only), Sleep Manipulation, Energy nullification, Teleportation (Via Instant Transmission and Kai Kai), Matter Manipulation (can materialize weapons out of thin air), Soul Manipulation (Can switch bodies with their enemy), Energy Absorption (Via Drain Field and Drain Charge), Portal Creation (Buu Saga and Onwards), Telekinesis, Time Stop, Status Effect Inducement, Power Mimicry, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Magic (Able to resist the effects of Demigra's Dark Magic) and Poison (Majin only) Attack Potency: At least Planet level, likely Large Planet level (Defeated an amped Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta and fought him in his Great Ape form. Also helped fight against the Ginyu Force on Namek.) | At least Star level+ (Fought against Final Form Frieza alongside Super Saiyan Goku. Also fought against a greatly supressed Mira.) | Multi-Solar System level (Fought on par with Super Perfect Cell who is superior to Broly who destroyed an entire galaxy in an undetermined period of time.) | At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level (Was stated to be equal to Super Buu who is superior to Kid Buu who destroyed a Timeline. Defeated Mira, who was confident he could defeat Fat Buu and Super Saiyan 3 Goku at the same time. Fought against Base Demigra who is comparable to Chronoa who can merge timelines and destroy them.) | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ (Fought on par with and ultimately defeated Final Form Demigra who stated he had control over all of time and all of space, and had absorbed Toki Toki who can control time. Fought on par with Beerus and Whis in the story and in a parallel quest with the former being stated numerous times that he could destroy everything. The DBX/DBH Multiverse has been stated to contain infinite timelines. Almost destroyed the Crack of Time, which is a realm outside the dimension of time, in his fight with Demigra.) Speed: At least Relativistic likely FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable (Comparable to Base Demigra, who existed in the Crack of Time, for 75 million years.) | Immeasurable (Fought against Demigra in the Crack of Time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Planet Class, likely Large Planet Class | At least Star Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class | At least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Durability: At least Planet level, likely Large Planet level | At least Star level+ | Multi-Solar System level | At least Universe level+, possibly Multi-Universe level | At least Multiverse level+, likely High Multiverse level+ '(Tanked the destruction of the multiverse) 'Stamina: Extremely High Range: At least Planetary | At least Stellar | Interstellar | At least Universal+, possibly Multi-Universal | At least Multiversal+, likely High Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Saiyan Saga/Ginyu Saga | Frieza Saga | Cell Saga | Majin Buu Saga | Battle of Gods/Demigra/GT/Xenoverse 2 Saga Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Super Saiyan God Julian